Maul (location)
The Maul is the second most prominent location in Monster High canon, being the place where Monster High's student body hangs out when school's out. Several students have jobs there. Webisodes The Maul is shown in the episodes:"Nefera Again", "Hyde Your Heart," and "Fright On." In "Fright On," we see more of the Maul and in this episode we see Heath Burns waving at Scarah and the Cyclops Girl. Maul Shops Arcade The Arcade is where the students of MH play games. It was the first store shown in the "Fright On" episode. There is a purple octopus game to play. Arcade.PNG Cafe There is also another cafe in the Maul. They sell ice cream with eyeballs, desserts, mini snacks and drinks. The three eyed girl is sharing a table with a green guy. And the cyclops girl is sharing icecream with cyclops boy. Cafe 1.PNG Cafe 3.PNG Cinema This is where the ghouls watch the latest movies. Frankie, Draculaura,Clawdeen,Lagoona, Clawd, Cleo and Ghoulia have gone to see the "Twihard 4 Abs Of Entry" in the "Fright On" episode but as there was a fight over the werewolves and the vampires who was going to get the best seat they decided to see a later show. Cinema Outside.PNG Line Cinema.PNG Clothes Shop This is where the ghouls of Monster High buy thier clothes. There is also a boys clothes shop too.Clawdeen probably spends alot of time there because she likes fashion. The Monster designers are Furberry, Barks Macobs, Jean Maul Ghostier, Bouis Buibbon, Ghoulbana, Ghoulace, Cadaver. In the episode "Nefera Again," the ghouls bought gold earrings, purple bag, purple necklace, tights, gabbana bag, red dress, and perfume. Cafe 2.png Bag.PNG Perfume.PNG Coffin Bean This is probably a coffee shop because of the name.Fashion (Accessory Line)]/monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Lagoona_Blue Lagoona Blue] works here as shown in the "Nefera Again" and "Hyde Your Heart." The outside of the Coffin Bean store was shown in all three episodes. In the Coffin Bean they sell milkshakes (Ghoulia bought one in Fright On), tea (because of the MH Cup), and coffee (because of the name of the shop). Coffin Bean Seats.PNG Coffin Bean.PNG Coffin B-ean.PNG Inside Coffin Bean.PNG Lagoona Working.PNG Hyde Your Heart Episode.PNG Escalator The escalator is shown in the "Fright On" episode. It is black and in a old fashioned style. It was first shown with werewolves and vampires on the escalator. They are a very dark colour. Escelators Or Stairs.PNG Layout.PNG Mh123.PNG Notice Board The notice board is outside the Coffin Bean shop. It informs monsters about latest events and celeb concerts. The notice board is brown. nEFERA Outside.PNG Notice Board.PNG Other Shops Green Shop There is a green shop oppostite the Coffin Bean. It is decorated with two red lips. The red lips have tiny little fangs. Maul`.PNG Red Bat Shop This is a shop near the Green Shop. It was only shown in the episode "Nefera Again." The walls of the shop are red. We see the volume one backgrounder, the cat girl, walking inside. Red Bat Shop.PNG Shoe Shop The shoe shop is where the ghouls buy there funky footwear. Shoe Shop.PNG 0987654321.jpg Skull Shop This shop is another unknown shop of what they sell. It was first shown behind Heath Burns. The shop is purple in colour with a purple skull. Skull Shop.PNG Merchandise In 2011, two Maul-themed doll accessory lines, Day at the Maul and 'Maul Fashion', have been released. A doll line called 'Killer Style' has also been released in 2011. 'Killer Style' is not officially Maul-themed, but the clothes the dolls wear are simplified versions of the Day at the Maul clothes, so it is considered Maul-themed. On September 9, 2011, Mattel requested the trademark for Coffin Bean in the category "playsets and accessories.Mattel's request for the Coffin Bean trademark on Trademarkia.com References Category:Locations